gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лос-Сантос вселенной 3D
Лос-Сантос (англ. Los Santos) находится в США, в штате Сан-Андреас. Является одной из трёх thumb|Карта Лос-Сантоса. локаций в игре GTA San Andreas. Прототипом города в игре является Лос-Анджелес, который в свою очередь, находится в Калифорнии. В городе проживают представители таких наций, как американцы, мексиканцы и другие. В 1992 были беспорядки (как и в реальном городе). Описание thumb|left|Вид на центр города с банка. Город был основан в XIX веке. Он быстро развивался. По состоянию на 1992 год площадь Лос-Сантос составляет приблизительно 6,6 кв. км, что делает его безусловным лидером среди мегаполисов штата (площадь Сан-Фиерро с водной поверхностью составляет 5,7 кв. км, без водной поверхности - менее 5 кв. км, а площадь Лас-Вентурас - 5,05 кв. км). Самое высокое здание в городе - Банк Лос Сантоса (U.S. Bank Tower) в центре города. Его высота достигает 300 метров. Также, в городе присутствует настоящий символ киноиндустрии - Вайнвуд. Вайнвуд - один из районов города. Он известен не только тем, что в его студиях снимаются лучшие блокбастеры, но также проживающими там там кинозвёздами.thumb|Надпись Winewood в районе Малхолланд на холмах Вайнвуда и реальная наппись Hollywood на Голливудских холмах в Лос-Анджелесе'' ''thumb|left|Реальная Башня Банка США днём и Банк Лос-Сантоса из штата Сан-Андреас вечером''thumb|Union Station в Лос-Анджелесе является прототипом Unity Station (Станции Единства) в Лос-Сантосе '' Сам город является внутриигровым прототипом Лос-Анджелеса. Застроенный высокими небоскрёбами центр города резко перерастает в гетто районы, которые расположен восточнее него. Западнее центра расположен рыночный район - Market. На юго-западе города расположились два пляжа: Санта Мария и Верона. Также есть третий пляж, расположенный уже на юго-востоке, сразу после порта. Называется он Плэя Дель Севилль, и буквально "над ним" расположена территория Seville Grove Families. Аэропорт и морской порт расположились на юго-востоке города. Также, крупный городской стадион, в котором игрок может принять участие в кольцевой гонке, расположился в районе восточного берега (East Beach) thumb|Восход солнца в [[Даунтаун (Лос-Сантос)|центре города]] В городе есть крупные уличные банды, в основном, афро и латиноамериканские. Среди группировок наиболее известны Orange Grove Families, Ballas, Los Santos Vagos, и Varrios Los Aztecas Уличные банды, группировки, криминал. В городе присутствуют крупные группировки, которые указаны выше, а также мелкие банды. С преступниками борется корумпированный полицейский департамент города, патрулирую самые опасные районы города на полицейских вертолётах (Ghetto Bird, как их называют местные бандиты). Ниже дан список известных крупнейших, на момент действий Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, группировок: Orange Grove Families (изначально владеют Гантоном, частью Темпл Драйв, Восточным Айдлвудом), Ballas (изначально владеют Восточным Лос-Сантосом, районами восточнее железной дороги, ведущей в Лас-Вентурас, и Глен Парком), Los Santos Vagos (владеют западной thumb|Центр города (слева виден банк).частью промышленного района, в основном проживают на холме, выше мотеля Джефферсон, той же территорией и владеют) и Varrios Los Aztecas (владеют северной, юго-восточной частью и восточной частями Лос-Сантоса). Город '''thumb|left|Дорожный знак при выезде из Лос-Сантоса Западный Лос-Сантос Данная часть города содержит районы Вайнвуд, Родео и Маллхоланд, они известны тем, что в них есть киностудии, магазины и виллы богатых и известных людей. *Родео (Beverly Hills) #Родео-Драйв. #Century Plaza Hotel #St. Regis Los Angeles Hotel & Spa *Малхолланд (Hollywood Hills) and Ричмэн (Bel Air) #Безопасный дом в Малхолланде. #Знак Vinewood (Вайнвуд). *Market (West Hollywood), Vinewood (Голливуд) and Temple (North Hollywood) #Melrose Avenue[[Файл:Пересечение.png|thumb|Mulholland Intersection является уменьшенной копией The Judge Harry Pregerson Interchange в Лос-Анджелесе]] #El Capitan Theater (as the El Dritch Theatre, across the street from Cathay Theater). #Randy's Donuts (as Jim's Sticky Ring). #Grauman's Chinese Theater (as the Cathay Theater). #Capitol Records Tower (as the Blastin' Fools Records Tower).thumb|Оперный театр Лос-Сантос и вывески на нём с надписями: "Культура '92", "Опера" и "Бинго" #Walk of Fame #Whisky a Go Go #Carney's Express Limited #Hollywood Masonic Temple (located just beside El Dritch Theatre, across the street from Cathay Theater). #House of Blues #Hollywood Boulevard #Sunset Boulevard #Hyatt West Hollywood #Argyle Hotel #Chateau Marmont Hotel *Santa Maria (Santa Monica), Verona Beach (Venice Beach) and Marina (Marina del Ray) #Monica Pier Пирс Санта-Моника (входит в Пляж Санта-Мария). #Muscle Beach #Venice Boardwalk Восточный Лос-Сантос "Бедная часть" Лос-Сантоса, в которой находятся преимущественно трущобы- место проживания бедноты. В Восточном Лос-Сантосе наиболее распостранена преступность, обусловленная войной между бандами Ballas и Groove Street. Именно в данной части города начинались Бунты В Лос-Сантосе, постепенно распостранившиеся на территорию всего города. *East Beach (Long Beach) and Playa del Seville (Playa del Ray) #The Forum (as the Los Santos Forum). *East Los Santos (East Los Angeles) *'thumb|Уоттс-Тауэрс в ГТА и в реальности'El Corona (El Sereno) and Little Mexico #Union Station (as Unity Station). #Nickerson Gardens #Twin Towers Correctional Facility *Ganton (Compton) and Idlewood (Inglewood) Imperial Courts (B Dup's house)#Shrine Auditorium (as the Alhambra). #Jordan Downs (crack house in Cleaning The Hood) *Jefferson (Watts) and Glen Park (Echo Park/Silver Lake) *'thumb|Церковь в районе Джефферсон. В отличие от Вайс-Сити, в штате Сан-Андреас много культовых сооружений' #Watts Towers *Las Colinas (Los Feliz) and Los Flores (Boyle Heights) *Ocean Docks (Port of Los Angeles, San Pedro) #Terminal Island (incorporated into Ocean Docks). #Vincent Thomas Bridge (as the unnamed suspension bridge connecting the Ocean Docks island). *Willowfield (Willowbrook) #Los Angeles River (the sewer in Just Business) Центральный Лос-Сантос thumb|Разные виды на Центр Лос-Сантос Центральная часть города, в Даунтауне расположились здания ведущих корпораций, на территории Першинг-сквера находятся преимущественно жилые здания, также именно в центре города находится местный аэропорт. *Першинг Сквер #Bonaventure Hotel (as the Atrium). #City Hall (at Pershing Square). #Two California Plaza #Beverly Wilshire Hotel #Beverly Hills City Hall (as the Los Santos Police Headquarters at Pershing Square). #Biltmore Hotel (at Pershing Square). *Downtown (Downtown), Commerce (Civic Center), Conference Center (Convention Center) and Verdant Bluffs (Griffith Park) #Los Angeles Convention Center (as the Los Santos Conference Center). #Gas Company Tower #US Bank Tower (as Los Santos Tower) #Standard Hotel #Sunset Vine Tower #Figueroa Tower #Griffith Observatory #Los Angeles Freeway (as Los Santos Freeway) *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles Int. Airport "L.A.X.") *Mulholland Intersection (US 101 and SR 110 Intersection (Four Level Interchange) #North Broadway Viaduct #6th Street Bridge thumb|Гид туриста по Лос-Сантосу. Категория:GTA San Andreas Категория:Локации в GTA San Andreas Категория:Локации Категория:Города Категория:Города в GTA San Andreas Категория:Лос-Сантос Категория:Места в Grand Theft Auto SA Категория:Места